Only One Choice
by Deph
Summary: What happens when you only have one choice. JE Story


Only One Choice - TJ Owens  
  
Jackson sat in disbelief on the patio. Shaking his head, attempting to make sense of what had happened. The case had turned the wrong way, and now, tomorrow morning, the police would come, and put the cuffs on him. Silently, to himself, he ran through his options. There were no convictions thrown in the courtroom today, but, surely, the chief knew what had happened, and they'd come for him. He would not fight it, he would take the blame. Especially if it meant she would be free. Erica had been to prison before, and he would not let her go again. He couldn't run, because then they would label her an accessory, so he would stay, and await his punishment. It was at this moment, the sliding glass door eased open, and she slowly made her way to him. Standing behind him, she looped her arms around his shoulders and neck, resting her head against his. She had been crying, he could tell. Instinctively he reached his arms up, to pull her closer. There were no words either could say in this moment. Each knew the fate that lie before them, and it was a scary thing. He would not let her change his mind, it was set now, and he knew what he would do. Pulling her around, he nestled himself into her chest. Finding here, the heart the belonged to him, and the only place he wanted to be. Holding her close to him, he breathed her in deeply, taking her in. Without hesitation, he took her hands, pulled himself up, and led them back inside.  
  
Tonight, he needed to be with her, for it would be their last night for awhile. Making their way slowly into the bedroom, he held her back, and pushed her against the door. With all the passion he held for her, kissed her. Allowing everything to flow into this kiss. Pulling back to look at her, he saw her passion-drugged eyes, and lips swollen from his bruising kisses. Moving down to her neck, he left marks to remind her of him. For, if she woke, and he was gone, she could look into the mirror, and see the reminder of their evening. Content with his handy work, he pulled them to the bed. Erica, lost in the moments, didn't bother to think she merely acted on the feelings, and the heat. She would allow him this tonight, to take what he needed. She would never tell him that she knew, knew everything he feared, she'd hold this to her, and never let him know she feared the same things he did. Stripped of their clothes, they lie together. Two lovers, entwined in the dance that had begun so long ago, but would end all too soon. It seemed they had merely fought their way back together now, only to be ripped apart again. These thoughts ran through her mind, but were suddenly gone. As she and Jackson rode the waves of passion into the late hours of night, she could only think of this. Only focus on the feel of his body, knowing he was doing the same thing. Jackson was memorizing every curve of her body. All the shadows, dips, and planes that he had made his own all those years ago. He burned into his memory the blushing on her body, and the way she moaned his name. These were images and thoughts that would get him through the coldness and bleakness of the possible future he faced. Hours later, they both lie spent in this bed. Neither sleeping, Erica for fear he'd disappear while she dreamt. And, he dared not move, instead, lying still, hoping to capture every moment into his memory. Both knew the morning hour would come soon, and their quiet world would be disrupted again. It seemed to be the pattern of their lives. They would again find their way back to each other, this was just another pothole. As the sun crept over the mountains, and the light began to illuminate the once blackened room. Sleep had finally caught up to Erica, and she slept peaceful, spread across his chest, acting as a barrier for him against the world. Her love would shield him from the pain of the morning. Knowing she would be waiting was the only thing that would make this possible. Kissing her gently on the forehead, he allowed himself to drift into some sleep. He would worry later, for now, he merely wanted to hold her in his arms, and remember the way it felt. Two souls may be separated for periods of time, but they can never truly be kept apart.  
  
"So hold me when I'm here Love me when I'm wrong Hold me when I'm scared And love me when I'm gone" 


End file.
